C 457
457: Mystical small coffin At this time Qing Jin Zi they pull out all things that Fengdu City obtained, but, is inferior to Divine Burn Imperial Prince to be many, Divine Burn Imperial Prince leads many Divine Burn Country disciples to come, they came Fengdu City to be very long, seized many Night Yang Fish, therefore has received in exchange for many things in Fengdu City. „How this thing falls into your hand.” When Little Demon takes out this small wooden coffin, the Li Qi Ye complexion changes, stares at this small wooden coffin some little time, he can affirm finally, this small wooden coffin absolutely real. „Fate.” Little Demon looks at Li Qi Ye , busy said with a smile: „You want, exchanges, trades the thing of jar with you.” Li Qi Ye shakes the head with a smile gently, said: „You should know that my jar inside thing is impossible to trade with you. However, this small wooden coffin I must decide.” „Snort, you have treasure that many Fengdu City obtain!” Divine Burn Imperial Prince has not been feeling well immediately, cold snort, coldly said: „Do you have enough Fengdu City treasure to change senior small coffin?” This no wonder Divine Burn Imperial Prince is not feeling well, during presents is he has many Fengdu City treasure, but Little Demon comes to Fengdu City treasure, in all people he most has the opportunity to change this small wooden coffin, now Li Qi Ye inserts one, how this does not make him not be feeling well. Was destroyed business by Li Qi Ye a moment ago, now Li Qi Ye inserted a foot, this made in the Divine Burn Imperial Prince heart probably grasp crazily, wished one could to extinguish the thing of this acting recklessly! Li Qi Ye does not pay attention to him, said to Little Demon: „Although my this thing cannot make the exchange with you, but, I have a thing, you definitely very much want.” Saying, puts out Treasure Box, has given Little Demon. Little Demon opens Treasure Box, when Treasure Box opens, inside has emitted golden light immediately, he looked that the complexion changes, has closed Treasure Box, he deeply shouted inspired. „This is one of things I want!” Little Demon has given Li Qi Ye small wooden coffin in hand, said: „This small wooden coffin belongs now your.” Everybody does not know what Li Qi Ye Treasure Box Chinese dress is any thing can let Little Demon such heart movement. The Li Qi Ye thing can certainly make Little Demon excited, what his Treasure Box Chinese dress is the tender leaf of World Tree, is the last piece of tender leaf. Such thing, in society basically could not see, even can say that only the piece of tender leaves in remaining Li Qi Ye this hands, this piece of tender leaf, Little Demon extremely needs, he was certainly glad to trade. „Is predestined friends meets again.” Little Demon received Li Qi Ye Treasure Box, turned around to walk, he did not have the stay of moment. Gazes after Little Demon to leave, Li Qi Ye has caressed in the hand gently this such as the wooden coffin of palm of the hand size, sighed, this thing has been finally born, who can want to obtain. In the Qiurong Wanxue heart is also very strange, actually in this small wooden coffin to think of any thing, can let her Young Master such attaching great importance to unexpectedly, such regarding as important. Although Qiurong Wanxue with Li Qi Ye stays together the time is not long, but, she is clear the thing that can make him regard as important not to be many, he can deliver including Immortal Moon Brow such thing conveniently, but however eye looks like the common small wooden coffin he actually incomparably attaches great importance, this made Qiurong Wanxue fill curiously in the heart, actually in this small wooden coffin to think of any thing. After Little Demon leaves, those present started to break up, everybody one after another left, they also started to leave including Qing Jin Zi. And Ye Sha in departure, looked at Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue, but has smiled gloomily, but he does not have to begin here. Divine Burn Imperial Prince looked at Li Qi Ye one, cold snort, cold voice said: „Little Demon, you give me carefully!” Then leads the human to turn around to walk. Another person in just before leaving specially stared at Li Qi Ye one, this person is Mo Li Dao, he is quite far from Li Qi Ye , he looks at Li Qi Ye one from afar, in both eyes is beating the fearful ray, he revealed one to sneer, then left. „Only feared that some people are disadvantageous to us, wants to result in our treasure.” Qiurong Wanxue also felt the atmosphere, although nobody present begins, but, she felt that some people want to begin. Qiurong Wanxue said in a low voice: „We leave Mid City now, at the same night leaves, can perhaps throw off them.” „Leaves?” Li Qi Ye smiles, carefree, said: „Why must leave, if some people bring death, that is a good deed.” Qiurong Wanxue has smiled bitterly, her Young Master said like this that she no longer urged him, but, in her heart enhanced vigilance, Ye Sha, was Divine Burn Imperial Prince they, was not she can stir up. Li Qi Ye not just has not left, instead lived in the Mid City inn, naturally, in Fengdu City , if there is inn, that definitely is the inn that the ghost causes. Must live in such inn, that also really needs guts. However, sits inn also advantage that the ghost causes, can cause to inquire some news to the ghost. The person who especially just came, wants to know Fengdu City some geographical positions, or wants to know the situation of each ominous place, causes to inquire to these ghosts is suitable. „Why do we want to live here?” After living, Qiurong Wanxue issue. In fact, is occupied by the ghost to make external cultivator of inn not many, regarding cultivator, has the ancient temple building, where regardless of arrives, momentarily can pitch camp. „We prepare to stay here for several days.” Li Qi Ye smiled, said: „Since arrived at Mid City, I want to inquire that a person, no, should say that was a ghost, does not know that he did have in Mid City.” Heard this saying, Qiurong Wanxue has not said anything again, now she is all obeys the arrangement of Li Qi Ye . „What thing in this small wooden coffin thinks of?” Looks at Li Qi Ye in manipulating the small wooden coffin, Qiurong Wanxue cannot bear in the heart curiosity, said. After Li Qi Ye lives, he is manipulating the small wooden coffin, as if this small wooden coffin makes him be worth seeing a hundred times to be the same, but, what is strange, he unexpectedly does not turn on the small wooden coffin to come to see. „This.” Li Qi Ye smiled, said: „This inside thing, is not you can understand. Moreover, this wooden coffin is natural.” „Nature, what meaning?” Qiurong Wanxue has been startled, asked curiously. „Nature, refers to is it is this.” Li Qi Ye explained said: „The front eight coffins, are Little Demon install the thing. For example your only Emerald Heavenly Cicada cocoon, it must be able to hatch with the blue heart high integrity, therefore, Little Demon has become with the blue fearful jade carving the coffin same box, installs it, was waiting for it hatches.” „The Young Master small coffin is this.” A Li Qi Ye saying, Qiurong Wanxue understands immediately that said. Li Qi Ye nodded gently, said: „This inside thing, nobody can install, Little Demon is not at least good, this inside thing, has installed for a long time is very very long, its Carrying the innumerable years, once drifted in boundless boundless all things.” „Is inside treasure?” Qiurong Wanxue looks at this palm of the hand size the small wooden coffin, if not her Young Master attaches great importance, said, she could not see where really this small wooden coffin was precious. „treasure?” Li Qi Ye smiles, said: „Only feared that in society does not have no treasure to be able compared with it, this is not treasure, but, wins among in the world innumerable treasure! If Little Demon is not needing certain things anxiously, looked by me that only feared he does not give up take action.” „Does Young Master know Little Demon?” Qiurong Wanxue asked. She thought that her Young Master does not know Little Demon, but, he at least knows the Little Demon origin. Regarding the Qiurong Wanxue words, Li Qi Ye smiles, not to reply. He said with a smile: „Although small wooden coffin inside thing you cannot see temporarily, but, this copper coffin to can show you.” Saying, was taking out copper coffin. The copper coffin is very big, is very heavy, after Li Qi Ye shoves open the copper coffin, sees only inside to put the copper gate, five leaves of leaves fold, in the same place places in the copper coffin. It can be said that five leaves of leaf sizes are the same, when five leaves of leaf one after another dispel, is very big fan gate! This is copper gate, at least looks like each leaf of leaf like with the copper casting. The design, five leaves of leaves look like are the same, but, on each leafed door actually inscribes different dao marks, different design. In each copper door inscribes the different design, but massive dao marks regarding the design, each leaf of dao marks are different, the design of each leafed door is different. Qiurong Wanxue cannot understand the significance that these designs and dao marks contain completely, she looked for a long time, instead was dazzled, probably these five copper doors can open ancient portal to be the same, attracted her soul. In Qiurong Wanxue thought own soul leaves the hole, searches own time quickly, Li Qi Ye has covered her both eyes all of a sudden, said in her ear: „Do not look too for a long time!” The Li Qi Ye sound resounds by the Qiurong Wanxue ear, immediately such as thunder heaven frightening, severe warning, Qiurong Wanxue hit quickly grasping the meaning of something, the soul has turned over to the body, sobered all of a sudden, her whole body was incapable all of a sudden, weak in the bosom of Li Qi Ye . With great difficulty, weak Qiurong Wanxue then recovers, she deeply shouted inspired, was still somewhat still shaken, said: „This, actually this is how Treasure Item!” „Accurate, this does not belong to Treasure Item, naturally, you can think that it is beyond rare treasure.” Li Qi Ye smiled to say. Qiurong Wanxue thinks that the soul must leave the feeling of hole a moment ago, she still has a lingering fear, asked: „This treasure power strength how, compared with Immortal Emperor Treasure Item or Immortal Emperor True Item how?” „This.” Li Qi Ye shakes the head with a smile gently, said: „This is not just like, this must look at the situation, if used right the place, it can be said that was invincible, Heaven Sealing Five Gateways, it once Sealing Pass 1 World. Naturally, wants to play its ultimate might, this is not an easy matter, is no one can achieve.” Next